pokemon_tower_defense_storylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Viridian City (level)
Viridian City is the 35th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the fifth level of Chapter 7. Plot In Viridian City, Cal is standing in front of the Viridian Gym, waiting for to return. He then sees flying towards the Gym, who drops Gary. Cal tells Gary he is glad to see him and asks if he has caught Zapdos. Gary, however, tells that Zapdos captured him instead. He thanks Cal for evacuating everyone out of the city, since Mewthree will use the city as a battleground. Cal is sure that they can defeat Mewthree, but Gary says he will turn himself in to Mewthree for the sake of Zapdos. Cal is shocked, but tells Gary he trusts him. Since, Giovanni and the resistance will soon arrive, Gary tells Cal to make sure that only one person will battle him. Some time later, Gary is standing on the Gym's roof and tells Cal to go to Johto and find a Trainer named Gold if the plan fails. After Cal has left, Mewthree appears besides Gary and allows Zapdos to go to his babies in return for handing over Gary. Mewthree compliments Gary for his fierce look and for the fact it took three Legendary Pokémon to capture him. Gary, however, says he wasn't captured, but came willingly. He then tries to change Mewthree's mind, saying there are plenty of people like him who care deeply for Pokémon and that all his Pokémon are family to him. Mewthree, however, doesn't care, since he doesn't have family and was born out of hate. Gary asks what Mewthree wants to accomplish as many others have tried to destroy world as well, but have all failed. The only thing he would accomplish is Pokémon growing to hate and fear him. However, Mewthree still insists on completing his scheme, vowing to destroy himself after destroying humanity, as he is disgusted by his own origin. He then tells Gary his new friend has arrived, pointing to the super-ancient Pokémon Groudon. Gary wonders how Mewthree was able to awaken Groudon and bring it here. Mewthree answers he tricked it by offering it a battle with Kyogre, allowing him to sap half of its power and control it. Mewthree then uses his power to fuse Gary and Groudon into one. Meanwhile, Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto reach the entrance to Viridian City, where they meet up with everyone. Giovanni immediately tells Satoshi he/she has to defeat Gary and Groudon for his/her final Badge. Satoshi wonders why he/she has to battle him on his/her own, but Cal tells that Gary entrusted this to Satoshi only. Satoshi then enters the city, where he/she encounters Groudon and Gary's other Pokémon. After a tough battle against these powerful opponents, Satoshi manages to come out victorious, separating Gary and Groudon and freeing them from their control. Major events * brings to Viridian City. * Zapdos is revealed to have been blackmailed by Mewthree into capturing Gary. * Mewthree reveals his final plans to Gary. * Groudon appears and is revealed to be under mind-control. * Mewthree takes control of Gary and fuses him with Groudon. * Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto return to Viridian City and meet up with the rest of the resistance. * Maruto meets Giovanni, Sabrina, Sam, and Cal for the first time. * Satoshi has a Gym battle against Gary and wins, separating him from Groudon and freeing the two from their control. * Gary is revealed to own a Pidgeot, Rhydon, Exeggutor, and Arcanine. 'Debuts' * Groudon Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Joey * Maruto * * Giovanni * * Lt. Surge * Erika * Sabrina * Janine * Sam * Cal * Old Man * Sailor * Picnicker 'Pokémon' * Pikachu ( ) * Blastoise ( ) * Alakazam ( ) * Pidgeot (Gary's) * Rhydon (Gary's) * Exeggutor (Gary's) * Arcanine (Gary's) * Meowth (character) * Zapdos ( ) * Groudon (character) Trivia Category:Levels Category:Gym levels